Integrated circuits are used in many electronic devices and may include a number of different devices, such as on-chip capacitors. The design and fabrication of such capacitors for high frequency applications may be designed for installation onto a semiconductor substrate using a Metal-Oxide-Metal (“MoM”) process. There may be a common design for capacitors that is standardized for simplified fabrication. The structure and organization of the different metal layers may be modified to improve capacitance per unit area. Vias or via layers may be utilized to connect different metal layers.